


【桑光♀】砂海

by Demon_fei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fei/pseuds/Demon_fei
Summary: 桑光♀ 自OC猫魅黑魔光我流哭包光 他们属于吉田（。 崩坏OOC我的请反复确认一下元素可以接受 再进行阅读phone sax/DIY/敏菲利亚提及有
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 2





	【桑光♀】砂海

海风伴随着细微的电流音涌入耳朵,光不知道自己是哪来的勇气按下私人通讯贝.现在她甚至不能确定对方到底有没有接通,只能尽量抑制着自己的轻喘.这远比肢体折磨难熬的极刑不知过去了多久,就在她快要准备咬牙挂断这段荒唐的通讯时,遥远的对面终于传来了她熟悉的男声.

“...光？”

黄金港的月夜并没有与景色相符的寂静,远东港口无所不用其极的向每一位到来的人展示着它的繁荣.小金街各式的叫卖,乐座街不知哪家传出的喝彩,远处防波堤清脆的金石相碰.不过走在码头上的这位少女可听不到闹市乐章中的任何一个音符,甚至连身后的海浪声都感觉十分遥远.

“为什么会这么倒霉,我最近运气也没有特别好啊！”光暗自抱怨了句,顺手把宽大的帽檐压得更低,裹紧了法袍,继续向望海楼的方向走.夏夜的远东之国气温闷热,但或许是人们眼中的黑魔法师多以孤僻著称,光一路上被没有收获多少注目礼就到达了旅馆.避人耳目的大英雄压着嗓子在前台掌柜那儿要了间最偏的房间,有条不紊地跟着侍者来到屋内,最终在确认门外脚步声已经走远后扯下巫师帽,一头跪倒在榻榻米上.光全身已经湿透了,不仅因为她不合季节的装束,更多是来自她紧急遭遇的小麻烦.

今天她不应该在这儿,明天就是反攻多玛王城的日子,她作为艾欧泽亚的大英雄无论如何也不应该还在黄金港的温泉旅馆过夜.但刚好今天这位大英雄仍然在发挥着她的热心肠,想决战前日再去孤慈村和弓束官邸叮嘱两句,在路上遭遇了帝国军的侦查小队.四人的部队对光来说构不成什么威胁,这本应是个无伤大雅的小插曲.很显然光也这么觉得,她快速解决掉敌人后继续上鸟往弓束官邸赶,可还没过无二江,她便察觉到了异样.自己穿着轻薄的衬衫却突然开始浑身冒汗,但自己却反而感到寒冷,脑中更是产生了一种类醉以太的恍惚感.‘是毒.’老练的冒险者立马想到了方才帝国军投掷的奇怪粉尘.

那其实严格意义上算不上毒,只是一种短时间打乱人体内以太流向的炼金道具,普通人遭遇也就会头疼一小会儿,即使是一般的冒险者也顶多四肢乏力半天而已.但偏偏,光是一名黑魔法师.

身体比大脑先做出反应,光还没开始思考现在该如何是好时,就已经握紧缰绳驱使陆行鸟往红玉海的方向狂奔.大战在捷,肯定不能回烈士庵让大家担心,受这该死玩意儿的影响,自己现在连那些共鸣过的以太之光都感受不到,也没办法回艾欧泽亚找雅修特拉他们帮忙.当下最稳妥的方法,就是找一个足够安全的地方呆一晚,熬到自己的异常消失了再赶回来.光一边这么想着,一边不顾鸟背的颠簸从背包里翻出自己的职业法袍一件件套上,这一路上可能会遇到的熟人可太多了,她不免暗自庆幸自己带了不常穿的校服,裹得这么严实即使是在黄金港遇到塔塔露她都认不出来.

汗湿的衣服紧贴在光的身上,但是她还是冷,浑身上下像被冰澈砸到似的冷,可只有脸是滚烫的.少女捏了捏自己被帽子压塌的耳朵,又捂住自己温度骇人的脸颊,也不知是想给自己取暖还是降温.光是清楚自己身体变化得,毕竟她的内裤早在半个小时以前就已经湿的可以滴出水,尽管她不清楚为啥以太紊乱到严重还会有催情效果.少女倚靠在窗边,双手依然捧着脸,她在琢磨是不是至少先把衣服脱了汗擦干,免得明天以太恢复,自己却感冒了.刚准备站起身去拿毛巾,一股热流从腿间泌出,黏腻的液体一直滑到腿中,才渐渐失去温度.女孩的动作一顿,索性自暴自弃把身上紧贴着肌肤的衣物脱个精光,顺势躺倒在圆窗前,右手向下身探去.

被强行吊起兴致的身体本就很敏感,光轻车熟路地揉搓着自己的阴蒂,没一会儿臀下的那块榻榻米就湿了一片.她皱着眉,空闲的那只手搭在胸上却没有去刺激乳粒.光之战士当然不会是保守到排斥性快感的类型,尽管她目前还没有和别人共度良宵的经历,这并不妨碍她偶尔自己取悦自己.但现在不一样,光觉得自己身体在给出反应可是心中没有快感,这正合自己冻得发抖的体温相反,炽热到扰乱思考的大脑脱离了自身,冷眼俯瞰着迷情意乱的身体.

“好冷...好冷......”光无意识地念着,手上依然动作着,祈祷情欲能给她带来些许温度.或许他人的体温效果会更加立竿见影,或许是一个拥抱.对方的皮肤虽不细嫩但足够温暖,脑袋埋在他侧颈纹身处磨蹭时耳尖还会被白色碎发蹭的痒痒得.

‘桑克瑞德.’她没喊出来,只是脑中闪过这个名字就已经够让自己惊慌.光喜欢他,即使是拯救世界的大英雄也有喜欢某个人的权利,但自己唯独没有资格喜欢桑克瑞德.光已经不知道自己是什么时候开始的,最初那点对桑克瑞德的青睐,还可以自我欺骗为沙都出身的自己雏鸟情节,可当双剑师的众多女友追到石之家讨说法,自己竟然有些不甘时,光就知道已经骗不了自己的心.没过多久,她知道了他与敏菲利亚的故事,再后来,黑魔法师还在纠结是坦白一切让自己死心还是把这份感情深埋在心底时,那场晚宴就把所有都打乱了.敏菲利亚离开,桑克瑞德受伤,帕帕力莫离去,阿拉米格,多玛.一切都来的太快,英雄身上的重担不允许她去思考这些儿女情长.

咸腥的海水拍打在礁石上,那股独属于海滨的气味顺着缭绕的温泉烟雾飘进屋中,钻进女孩心里变成了日思夜盼.“是他身上的味道....”

“...光？”

“唔？”

“光你怎么了？没事吧？”通讯贝那边的声音带着些许沙哑和鼻音,伴随着明显的喘气声.桑克瑞德是有点慌的,自己印象里从没听过光这样.是哭了...？可是大半夜的,为什么会突然来联系自己.“你怎么了？是身体哪里不舒服么？”桑克瑞德知道平日里强大的光之战士当然也只是个普通的女孩子,可是当对方的声音真切地出现在自己耳边,心里还是有些怀疑.

“嗯啊...桑克瑞德.我好冷...唔~”女孩毫不怜惜的掐摁着肉粒,转调的嘤咛从善于咏唱魔法的唇中漏出.桑克瑞德再听到对方不加掩饰的呻吟时就已经猜到了光的情况,常年行走在阴影中的他深知那些下贱的小伎俩,但绝猜不到这种事情会发生在光的身上.他沉默许久天人交战着是否要直接挂断联络,给阿莉塞转告光的情况,那头浅声的喘息还夹杂着细不可闻的水声,桑克瑞德叹了口气,继续问道.“你没和莉瑟她们在一起么？被埋伏了...？”

“没...我在,嗯~黄金港.白天遭遇了帝国军...没受伤但是以太好像被...被他们的生化武器弄乱了.”光翻了个身,下身的手放过肉核向后滑进早已足够湿润的甬道.冰凉的手指抠摁着滚烫的内壁,冻得穴肉更加收缩.“呜...桑克瑞德~啊...哈！桑克瑞德......”少女把另只手放到脸前,亲舔着,然后嫌不够似的把双指塞进自己嘴里,夹着舌尖把玩,指甲轻扫过敏感的上颚,肉穴就又抖着吐出几缕清液.

“嗯,我在.”桑克瑞德应了声,嗓音比平时还要沉.他紧锁着眉头听着光更加放肆的媚叫着自己名字,手抠着地面,指缝里摁进一层泥土.桑克瑞德知道光喜欢他,曾流连花间的男人很清楚光看向自己时的眼神.可是自己呢？桑克瑞德不知道.要说自己完全对光没有想法那是不可能的,大英雄即使作为异性来看也是完美的,美丽,强大,不同于大多女性的不拘小节.还在石之家时,有段日子光曾热衷于投影萨维那风格的服饰.金色的配饰把她的肌肤衬得更加雪白,衣摆的羽毛和她的尾巴一起随意晃着,短小的上衣几乎要承不住比同族人更为丰盈的乳肉.那之后桑克瑞德不止一次在梦里见到光,活泼的女孩穿着酒红色舞裙,腰身纤细,肤如凝脂,根本不像个身经百战的冒险者.双乳随着她的动作而晃动,裙摆被风吹起,还能看到紧俏的臀.醒来后自己的小兄弟硬的一柱擎天,桑克瑞德只能一边解决,一边把原因归功于光身材太好又好看,是个男人都会梦到.可是最近,自己却频繁梦到几年前的画面.中萨纳兰燥热的午后,空气中还带着些焦糊味,大霸王树前的猫魅少女干练地解决掉妖异,收起咒杖正忍着笑意不想在陌生人前太过张扬,尾巴却已不受控制地摇了起来.温暖但肆意的光已经照进了桑克瑞德的内心,甚至可以比肩金色长发水晶瞳眸的那个人.想到这儿,桑克瑞德不由地把眉蹙得更紧.自己犯下过太多罪恶,连发誓守护的人都无法拯救,怎还想妄图私占照耀世界的光芒.

婉转旖旎的声音在耳边回响,桑克瑞德不可置否起了生理反应,可是他半点解决的念头都没有.光在他人听来甜如饴糖的呻吟却激起他心中的苦涩.他站起身,熄灭刚支起的篝火,坐回营地里,胡乱抓了几把头发想冷静下来.欲望得冷静,他自己也是.

光还在玩弄自己的嘴,柔软的舌与指尖缠绕,嬉戏,就像与他人唇齿相依那样.‘啊...桑克瑞德吻技应该很好吧.’她这么想着,早已盈满泪水的眼中涌出更多.手指已被口腔捂的温热,她终于抽出,转而抚慰自己的乳尖.早已挺立的乳头被唾液染上一层水光,月光下反着玫瑰色的光泽,显得更加色情.

“桑克瑞德...嗯哈~我不需要你喜欢我...但是我回去后给我一个吻好不好...？”光没注意自己说话时,眼泪早已顺着脸颊大颗大颗的落在榻榻米上.“只要一个吻就好了...真的.”

桑克瑞德听着那头已被哭腔浸透的话语,酸楚像锐剑般刺得生疼.没有人不允许光之战士脆弱,桑克瑞德知道她很多不为人知的软弱时刻.比如不管受到多小的皮肉伤,都会闹着需要治疗魔法,再比如擅长许多制作和采集职业,却从不敢拿起咒杖以外的任何武器.但这样的光之战士不应该为了自己落泪,不该为了一个微不足道本应烂透在利敏萨·罗敏萨的男人落泪.

光狠揪着乳首,在浅粉的肌肤上留下深色的指印,她甚至扭转着,毫不怜惜自己的身体.右手的进出还在继续,指甲挠过褶皱内里的痛楚令她战栗,可她还是咬牙又塞进一根手指.平日里的自慰光不太会有插入行为,这使得她取悦自己的手法并没有那么娴熟.她尝试着用指腹按压每一块软肉,每下都能然自己爽得脚背绷直,却又不足以愉悦到完全失去意识.光只能想象着体内肆意的手不是自己的,而是远在帝国边境的那个男人.‘如果是桑克瑞德...’光其实没怎么幻想过与桑克瑞德的情事,甚至没有梦到过.反而是当时从星海出来后桑克瑞德在玛托雅洞窟露出的那个表情,如噩梦般总是萦绕在她的心头.光不由得加重了手指的力道,内穴兴奋地咬得更紧,她的尾巴一下下拍打在榻垫上,诉说着不知因痛苦还是愉快产生的难耐.院内飞行着的幽绿在她朦胧的眼里变成了拉长线条的光晕,肉体的欢愉令她蜷成一张弓,更多的爱液渗透出来,打湿她的整片臀部.光听不到任何声音,只有耳边男人的呼吸声,但这已足够催情.她快速侵犯着自己,带着薄茧的指按压着肉壁,动作粗暴到带着些凌虐意味.酸胀在小腹汇聚最终顺着脊柱攀升,直至大脑处炸裂.光觉得自己好不容易止住的泪又涌了上来,高潮后片刻的理智让她反应过来自己在做什么荒唐事,快感过后脑中浮现的竟然是恐惧.

“对不起...！对不起我不应该,不应该....”光不知道自己在说什么,只是本能告诉她应该道歉,必须道歉.虚弱的言语被哭声带的有些激动.少女根本没心思收拾乱成一团糟的自己,只能缩成一团望着窗外幽亮的月,浑身止不住的抖着.“对不起,我没能救她.对不起.”

道歉渐渐变成了嚎啕痛哭,女孩哑着嗓子大声倾诉着自己莫须有的罪名.桑克瑞德攥到发麻的拳头砸到石块上,被剐蹭出一道道小口,但这种疼痛比起他胸口的不值一提.他紧咬着已发白的下唇,视线模糊.耳边光的哭喊撕心裂肺,大英雄就像个犯了错事生怕被父母责罚的孩子,无助又不知所措.惨烈的哭声篆刻进桑克瑞德心里.白发男人眼前的土地被染成一大块深色,通讯贝那头的哭声才渐渐小了下来.但光还在说些有的没的.

“你为什么不用以前的香水了？我不喜欢你身上海水的味道...”

“你有把你的食果花鼠喂的胖些么？小动物毛茸茸肥肥的才可爱.”

“远东很美,以后我一定要带你来看看.”

“桑克瑞德......”

声音越来越小,直到颤抖的抽泣声变为平缓的呼吸,桑克瑞德才重重地叹了口气.他抹了把脸,舔了舔自己已经被咬出血的干裂嘴唇,最终开了口.

“注意身体,照顾好自己.我...我们都很想你......我也是.”


End file.
